


I'll Never Give Up Hope

by KimberlinaJones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlinaJones/pseuds/KimberlinaJones
Summary: {Takes place in Prisoner of Azkaban}Hope Lupin, the adoptive daughter of Remus Lupin, was certain that her 3rd year at Hogwarts was going to be her best one yet. But she was not prepared for the life-altering affects one special year would have.--“Dad, don’t you understand how… How incredible this would be? You could be there with me! I wouldn’t have to worry about you as much. And, of course, we both know you’d be a fine professor."“Hope, I’m not sure you quite grasp the seriousness of-”“No, but I do! I always have! I understand why you wouldn’t want to. I do. But didn’t Professor Dumbledore tell you about the, um… what did he call it? The potion?”“The Wolfsbane Potion.”“Yes, that's it! He offered you an unlimited supply. That alone should be enough to make you want to accept."“You’d really want me there?”“I would, more than anything…"
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	I'll Never Give Up Hope

* * *

Hope Lupin lived a life that was more complicated than most. But that didn't make it any less epic. In fact, if you asked her, she would tell you that she loved her life. She didn't mind having a werewolf for an adoptive father, never knowing where she came from, being a witch, and everything that came with it… Let's just say there was never a dull moment.

An important thing to note is that this young woman was, for the most part, good at adapting to situations. For starters, there was a certain amount of danger that came with her lifestyle. Hope loved her adoptive father, Remus Lupin, more than anything, but she was well educated on his conflictions as a werewolf. In return, although he did everything he could to care for her, there were certain times when he couldn't. Luckily for the young girl, Lyall Lupin, Remus's father, understood his son more than most people and loved Hope as though she was truly an extension of his family. Remus, however, tried to keep the help he received limited to full moons so that his own father wouldn't be burdened. Hope was quick to pick up this trait. At an older age, she started to develop a strong care-taker role, always making sure that her dad was comfortable and showing him how much he meant to her, at least.

Hope had become really good at staying in the background. It was an essential skill she learned as a child. For the most part, she understood why she had to do this in certain aspects of her life. Her father was not normally welcomed with open arms due to his condition. This meant that her little family struggled. First, with money, as Lupin struggled to find steady jobs. Hope was not as fortunate as other kids and, although she longed for finer things, she tried her best to never let Remus see this. Of course, the pair was never able to actually stay in one place for long. It was imperative that no one knew of their family secret. Hope was never well known wherever she went. She also had a feeling that there were certain things that she didn't understand that contributed to her need to lay low. She chose not to ask too many questions and trust that her dad knew what he was doing.

All of this meant that, once it came time for Hope to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was able to go by rather unnoticed. That hadn't been the plan in the beginning, of course. The 11-year-old had been ecstatic at the very idea of attending this school when she first got her letter. Remus had told her many stories of his own time at Hogwarts, though his stories were vague and usually left him solemn for a while. Shortly before she attended her first year, they had a long talk about what house she'd be sorted into. Naturally, Hope knew exactly where she wanted to be…

"I believe I'd make a grand Gryffindor. Don't you, dad?" Hope had asked him rhetorically, a certain dramatic tone in her voice as she did so. She had always been most comfortable with Remus, which meant that he got to see the best sides of her - from her occasionally over-the-top personality to her naturally caring nature.

Lupin had smiled fondly back at her, a certain sadness laced in his eyes like he was staring right at a ghost from his past. He responded in a more simple tone, "Of course I do," he said, "But I want you to understand that it's alright if you don't end up there. For example, I think you'd also make a fine Hufflepuff."

Hope made a face at this notion. She didn't know much about Hufflepuffs because they weren't nearly as interesting in her eyes. It was also possible that Hope just wanted to be in Gryffindor like Remus had been. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and interest, "What makes you say that?"

"Hufflepuffs usually have caring hearts and dedicated minds! And you, Hope, have the most beautiful heart of anyone I've ever known."

While Hope had appreciated what he had told her, it didn't change her mind much. She was still set on being sorted into the scarlet house the moment she reached Hogwarts. Despite her excitement to get there as soon as she could, Hope was slowly starting to be filled with more and more anxiety the closer that she got to boarding the Hogwarts Express. Especially after she had witnessed her father scrape together money to get her the essentials she needed. It had just brought up so many worries that she had never even considered before. This was a concern she expressed to Lupin a few times, but he always said the right thing to get her calm, as he normally did. Her concerns troubled her so much that she wasn't eager to leave his side when they finally got to the platform.

The young Hope had gripped onto her father's hand tightly and watched as kids all left their parents and then eagerly climbed onto the train. The two of them were tucked away a little, away from the rest of the groups and simply observing. Remus made no real move to send her away until they were nearly out of time. Considering it had just been the two of them for so many years, it appeared the separation anxiety was becoming very real. But the train was leaving and Hope needed to board…

"What if you need me?" Hope asked suddenly, whipping around to look at her father with wide eyes. This had been something gnawing at her mind. They had created a system as she got older - she kept herself safely locked away on full moons, but she was always there to take care of him the morning after. He needed her for support as much as she needed him. What would he do without her?

"I'll always need you," Lupin told her calmly, his hands resting gently on the girl's shoulders. He watched her closely. She could see in his eyes that he had lots of emotions written all over his face. From his own worry to let her go to what she thought could be simple pride. Then, his face managed to crack a smile, "But I promise I can handle the next nine months on my own. This is your chance, Hope, what you've been looking forward to for years now! And who would I be to hold you back?"

"I don't want to leave you…"

"But you want to go, yes?"

"Yes, of course, but-"

"Then go!" Lupin stated, his entire demeanor now rather excited, like the entire situation and environment was getting to him. Or, possibly because they were definitely going to leave her behind if she didn't get on the train now, so he needed to give her a little push. Lupin's eyes remained glued on his daughter, while his hand lifted from her shoulder to push some of her dark hair out of her face. Hope wondered if this was his way of trying to take a mental picture so he wouldn't forget her while she was away, "I have no doubt in my mind that these are going to be the best years of your life and you are going to make the most of them. And I'll want to hear about all your adventures, just as you have heard about mine."

Lupin paused. There it was again - the brief flicker of sadness that Hope couldn't ignore. She almost asked him what was wrong, but there wasn't much time left. Instead, before she could say anything more, her father pulled her into a tight hug, which she welcomed and returned, "I'll be here when you get back," He promised her with a soft voice. He sounded like he was trying his best to keep it together for her sake.

There was the hug, the final goodbye, and then the next thing Hope knew, she was off to Hogwarts for her first year. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, just as she knew she would be. Of course, the first thing she did was send a letter to her dad. But, truthfully, that was the only story she'd be able to tell him.

See, once Hope made it to Hogwarts, she realized it was not going to be everything she had dreamed of. All of those years of moving from place to place and avoiding contact for the sake of her father meant that Hope had no real social skills. The girl's only friend had only ever been her dad. She had no idea how to interact with children her age. Hope had returned to her natural state of sinking into the background. She went through her first year unnoticed, with the exception of a few interactions here and there. Most of her time consisted of reading muggle fiction, the only real hobby she had, and keeping track of lunar cycles. Hope had made sure to write to her father every month. If she couldn't be with him, then she could at least let him know that he was always in her thoughts. Halfway through the year, Hope wondered if she _would_ have made a good Hufflepuff - they seemed to be a lot more welcoming.

The end of Hope's first year came pretty quickly, which she was actually grateful for. She longed to be home, back with her best friend, the only person she'd actually understand and who'd understand her in return. When Lupin greeted her on the platform, Hope had only been able to give him vague explanations and even made up a few stories. He often wondered if something was wrong, but Hope assured him and moved forward. The last thing she wanted to do was make him worry that his condition had also made her anti-social. She didn't blame him, so there was no need to tell him about it at all. Instead, Hope just enjoyed every moment of being home with her dad.

Summer came and went, although she had made some of her greatest memories so far. Being away from him for a school year really made Hope appreciate her father even more. But, then it came time to go back to school. Hope wasn't nearly as excited the second time around and, once again, struggled to leave her dad. She didn't see a point when there were other, better things she could be doing. Homeschooling, perhaps, would have been a good option. Remus taught her everything he knew anyway and she knew that she would be a fantastic witch with his guidance alone. It saddened her deeply that she didn't enjoy Hogwarts as much as she had hoped. She guessed that not everyone could have those fantastic experiences. Maybe they were only for certain people and she didn't fit in that group. The second-year came and went as the first one had. Hope learned to stay out of any drama or danger because it wasn't like she had a place in it all. It was at this point, when she reached the end of her second year, that she wondered if it was always going to be like this.

The young girl, however, had hope once her 3rd year came around.

Hope had, initially, been dreading the experience of her 3rd year and more awkward encounters with students who didn't want to know her. This was only until Remus Lupin had been contacted about taking the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. That was when Hope's desire to go back to school was relit. Her father, a professor! The very idea of having him there, finally having someone there to talk to, was beyond exciting.

It did take some convincing, however, but she had managed it. Lupin had been worried about going to teach - not because he wasn't capable, but because of his condition. That was the thing that always held him back. But he would never understand just how much Hope needed him there with her. They had been sitting at their small kitchen table, in their run-down cottage, when she pushed him to accept. She had sat down, took his hand in hers and explained that he had to take this job.

"Dad, don't you understand how… How incredible this would be? You could be there with me! I wouldn't have to worry about you as much. And, of course, we both know you'd be a fine professor," Hope assured him. There was a bright smile on her face the entire time, that she hoped would be enough to charm him into accepting, "I can speak from experience, after all. You've taught me everything I know up to now."

"Hope, I'm not sure you quite grasp the seriousness of-"

"No, but I do! I always have!" Hope insisted, raising her voice only slightly. She hadn't intended to do that, but one slightly stern look from Remus was enough to make her settle down. He hardly ever had to yell, because she knew what his looks meant. Hope went to speak again, this time in a more mature tone so that he would see she grasped the concept, "I understand why you wouldn't want to. I do. But didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you about the, um… what did he call it? The potion?"

"The Wolfsbane Potion."

"Yes, that's it! He offered you an unlimited supply. That alone should be enough to make you want to accept," Hope squeezed his hand a little when she noticed that he seemed to be drifting off into his thoughts. He must have been considering it, but she needed him to focus on what she was saying. Lupin's eyes drifted up to meet hers again. He would be there with her during her 3rd year, she was determined to make it happen.

She dropped the excitement just a little bit again, opting to speak to him with a calmer voice this time, "Dad, we don't get many chances like this. The controlled transformations would be a plus. But the money alone is a great opportunity. And, I feel like the fact that _I_ would be there should be your first reason to go…" Hope offered him a very small smile, showing that she was only half-joking about the last part. Remus returned the smile.

"You'd really want me there?"

"I would, more than anything… I know you're worried, but I trust you. I hope that is worth something."

It was worth something because Remus had contacted Dumbledore shortly after this conversation to accept. Professor Lupin would be joining Hope next year at Hogwarts. This just meant that her spark of excitement had become a full fire. She would get to be at Hogwarts, which had always been a dream, but she wouldn't be alone this year. She did wonder if most kids would be this excited about having a parent teach them and all their peers, or if she was some strange exception.

Now, because this year was going to be a special year, her arrival was going to be different. She didn't mind navigating her way through the changes, because she knew they were going to be worth it in the end. Hope did notice, however, that her father had started acting strangely shortly before they were to leave. It was almost like he was trying to hide something from her, but also protect her. She knew better than to ask anymore because even when she sort of hinted at his odd behavior, he would shut it down quickly. Hope figured it must have been nerves or something. Becoming a professor couldn't have been easy.

With preparations and arrangements to make, Remus had decided it would be in Hope's best interest to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a short time prior to arriving at Hogwarts. Hope thought this was strange, him spending what she guessed would be either his first payment or the last of their money on a room for just her. But, when she went to ask again, he continued to be secretive. It was suddenly like she wasn't allowed to ask questions. Hope didn't argue or fight it, because she didn't want her dad to back out of being a professor. She had a feeling if she pushed him enough, that was something he would totally do.

Instead, Hope made the most of her alone time in the Leaky Cauldron. She spent a lot of her time wandering around Diagon Alley and observing people. It wasn't like she had money to spend, of course, so she had to entertain herself in other ways. Watching people and their mannerisms were quite funny. Parents and their children scrambling to find all that they needed or enjoying each other's company. Hope's mind kept wandering back to how she was actually excited about the upcoming year.

While the young girl was walking back to her room for a little while, Hope was stopped by a familiar boy. Well, familiar in the sense that everyone knew of him. She had never met him personally, but he was hard to miss.

They had only met by chance when Hope ran into him so hard that the glasses on his face came crashing down. The pair landed on the ground with a horrible sound. Hope cringed at this, then bent down to pick them up and hand them over, "I'm sorry," The dark-haired girl said quickly, "I'm not very… well, I just wasn't watching where I was going…"

"That's okay," The boy said, pressing the glasses back onto his face and looking around like he was testing to make sure that they weren't broken. His green eyes then settled on Hope's light grey eyes and they both paused. He offered her a shy smile eventually. Hope figured this was the part where she would run away and probably never speak to him again, but he spoke instead, "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

That was an odd question. But it matched with his intrigued expression. She guessed it was because she was a young person in the middle of Diagon Alley. Hope felt her heart sink. She hadn't even realized how truly invisible she was until this moment. At least now someone was finally speaking to her and she was being noticed, right? "Yes," She said with a nod, before a smile cracked on her face, "You've probably never noticed me, I've become quite good at running and hiding."

The boy matched her smile, which had changed into one more genuine than shy, in acknowledgment of her small joke. Hope was sure she had never spoken to him before, but she also found it easy to speak to him. It was a little confusing, truthfully, but she couldn't complain either, "I'm Harry," He said, extending his hand out to shake hers.

His introduction had confirmed her suspicion that she had been talking to Harry Potter himself. She thought about blurting out how she knew that - because who didn't know that common knowledge? But she held that back. The poor boy probably got that every day, every time he met someone new. Hope saw this as a chance to have a real conversation with a peer that lasted longer than 5 minutes and the last thing she wanted to do was scare him away.

"You can just call me Hope," The girl responded, her hand also extending to shake Harry's in return. They were properly introduced now. The hard part was over. The next thing Hope knew, she was being invited to join Harry for ice cream - his treat.

Hope couldn't help but feel that her 3rd year was going to be her best one yet, there was no doubt in her mind now. But she was not prepared for the life-altering effects one special year at Hogwarts would have.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Author's Note~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first story I've written in a while and I am very proud of how it turned out. This was just a prologue to get you introduced to my original character, Hope. I also have a few plans for this story and future chapters, so hopefully you'll consider coming back to see updates!
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated! Thank you, again, and I hope to update soon! :)


End file.
